Zim gets sugar high!
by Leftomaniac
Summary: I was SUPER high on Skittles when writing this. Zim gets sugar high, bonds with GIR, meets Lenore, and scares the crap out of Dib.


I've been kinda low on insparation lately and usually writing an insane fic will cure that, but this one just went out of control. And I'm not sure why I put Lenore in it, I guess running around at night with all sorts of insanity going on, it just seemed appropriate. And of COURSE Zim's ooc, he's sugar high, what the hell do you expect???? :c)   
  
Disclaimer: Help me please, I'm a very sick person. Oh, and I own nothing/   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"I got a seeeeeeecret" GIR sang out, "I got a secret, IgottasecretIgottasecretIgottasecret!" He ran up to Zim. "Wanna know my secret Master?" Zim turned to the little robot. "No." he replied. GIR was unphased. "I gots special stuff that goes bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip..." GIR continued making 'bip' noises for hours and hours. Then he ripped open one of the many packs of Pop Rocks he was reffering to and swallowed it's contents. He then ran around in circles until he ran into a wall. He then ran into the wall again and again. Zim was busy working throughout this whole spectacle, occasionally muttering things like "....humans....doom.....fist....oregano....." and the like. "Awwww," GIR said, "Master is crankey, I'll cheer him up and make him not crankey, and then I'll rule the world! Hahaha... oops wrong character, what I ment is I will rain doom upon his pizza stealing heart! Aw poo poo...." GIR shook his 'lil head sevral times before returning to his personality, then raced upstairs to the kitchen/bathroom.   
  
GIR placed about fifty packages of Pop Rocks down on the table. Then he reached inside his head and pulled out seventeen 10-packs of Bazooka Joe, thousands and thousands of Pixie Sticks, a giant bag of Skittles, a moose, and about seventy packages of Zingos (caffinated breath mints). Then he made twelve pots of extra-caffinated coffee. He got a huge bowl and mixed everything together in it. He stirred it with a giant spoon made of sugar somehow. The spoon, of course, melted. He picked up the bowl which was sevral times his size and brought it down to the lab.   
  
In the lab, Zim had fallen asleep and was drooling on a computer console. GIR tiptoed up to him and poured the entire frothy, sugary concotion down his throat. Zim, coughed, sputtered, and stood up. "GIR!" he yelled angrily, "What do you think you're..." He paused, as a strange look came over him. He twitched, his eyes glazed over and he fell convulsing to the ground a la Jekel and Hyde. When he stood up, he was grinning madly, and had a very VERY scary look in his eyes.   
  
Fun Fact: Zim's sugar high.   
  
"I WANNA WATCH THE SCARY MONKEY SHOW!!!!!!" Zim screamed!!!!!! GIR cheered, and they both raced upstairs. They watched The Scary Monkey Show for 70 hours, and still the sugar high did not wear off. "I'm the magical Pop Tart!" Zim ran around flapping his arms. GIR chased him, thinking how much fun Master was today. "Let's make biscuts!" GIR cried. The two insane Irkens ran headfirst into the kitchen, and then ran headfirst into the fridge. Zim threw open the fridge door and threw everything inside of it at GIR, who caught, maybe half of the items and slapped them down on the table. They then gathered up what survived: Two dozen eggs (broken), a script for The Nighmare Begins, an ant farm, a hippo, some bread, something blob-like that moved, and a baseball, and threw it in the oven. They then set the oven for 3214805634790 degrees. The oven began to glow red and exploded. Zim and GIR cheered. Then GIR exploded from too much happiness. (A/N: Don' worry, Zim'll fix him as soon as the sugar high wears off... IF it ever wears of, BWAHAHA!)   
  
Zim looked at GIR and screamed "Nooooooo! Why GIR? I lovded you GIR! I lovded yooooooou!" He then started singing. "I am Luna! I am Luna! Bow to Luna stinkbeasts!" He screamed, running out without his disguise.   
  
"Luuuuuuna! Luuuuuna! All shall bow before the Mighty Luna! Luna rhymes with tuna! Luna tuna baby buna! I like socks!" Fourtunatly for him, it was night and there weren't many people out. "Your brain cannot contain the grain that I retain!" Unfourtunatly for one person who WAS out, Zim had just spotted her.   
  
"ARG! You smell like feet!" He pounced on the little girl, (A/N: What's a little girl doing out alone at night with hyper aliens running around?), accidently squashing a tomato he was carrying in the proccess. "Aaaaaa!" screamed the little girl. "Don't you 'Aaaaaaa' me young lady!" Zim cried, "I'll lern you ta bust my tamater! Get yer Lookey Charms here!!!" Zim attacked her with his claws, but, being totally out of his mind on caffine and sugar, he couldn't really do any damage. He grabbed the big pink bow she had in her hair and put it on his head. The little girl ran in terror while Zim danced around singing "Seven seven three, two oh two... Luuuuuuuuna!"   
  
Then out of the corner of his eye Zim noticed a strange human who looked kinda like a panda with yarn on her head. She was walking down the sidewalk and dragging a dead kitten behind her. He decided to walk up and say hello. "Bow before me strange-looking yarn-panda!" He cried. "Wow," she said, "You're funny! Are you sick?" "No!" Zim cried, grabbing her head, "It's a skin condition! A skiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin condition!!!!!!" Lenore glared at Zim, she did not like head grabby. "Do you want to come play with me?' She said scarily. Zim nodded enthusiastically, jumping up and down. "Let's play tennis!" He made motions as if hitting a ball with a tennis raquet. Lenore got a disturbing grin and dragged Zim, still babbling, over to a table with a tea set on it.   
  
"It's a tea party," She said, thrusting a cup of 'tea' into Zim's hand. Zim took it, remarking how earthworms had magical powers. Lenore hid a bottle of Drain-o, which was clearly the only ingrediant in the cup. "Now," she said pleasently, "Drink the tea...." Zim gulped the 'tea' quickly, and his grin grew. Apparently, Drain-o makes Irkens SUPER sugar high. *^_^* He stood on the table. "The cookies will show you the way! Fearest thou not thine own shoes! Girl, do you think that you can, learn to do the can-can? Well? Do you???? Do you dammit??????????" He twirled, "I have super powers! I can sit endlessly for hours! Freep freep!" He spotted a leaf out of the corner of his eye and chased after it.   
  
Lenore blinked at his retreating figure and examined the bottle of Drain-o. She sniffed it, and fed a little to a squirel, which keeled over instantly. She grinned.   
  
Zim chased the leaf for hours and hours, and still no one saw him without his disguise, and STILL the sugar high did not wear off. (That Bazooka Joe is potent stuff!) He caught the leaf and hugged and ate it. "I'M GONNA GO TO DIB'S HOUSE!" he cried, skipping off it the wrong direction.   
  
(A/N: Before I write this next scene I must shoot myself in the head. *BANG* Okeee.)   
  
-----Dib's house-----   
  
Gaz was sitting on the couch playing her GS2 when the doorbell rang. And rang. And rang and rang and rang and rang over and over again at high speed. "Dib, get the door." she called, despite the fact that she was right next to it. Dib didn't come. Gaz growled and opened the door to see Zim, still ringing the doorbell. "What do you want Zim?" Gaz asked, clearly not caring at all that he was out of disguise. "Nugat!" he cried, racing past her. Gaz considered hurting him badly, but decided she'd rather just get back to her game.   
  
Zim raced into the kitchen and began scarfing down any nugat he could find. Inexplicably, the Membranes had a LOT of nugat in their fridge. Then Dib came downstairs.   
  
(A/N: Okay, picture it. Dib comes downstiars, not expecting anything at all out of the ordinary, and he finds Zim, in his house, out of disguise, stuffing himself with nugat. You can actually hear his mind snapping.)   
  
"HOLY FREAKING BIGFOOT!" Dib cried, grabbing the nearest thing he could find, (a banana) and waving it in front of himself threataningly. "Zim? What do you think you're doing here?" Zim grinned. "Spagettios are for the weak!" He cried, "I desire nasal spray!" Dib blinked, then glared at Zim. "Whatever it is you're trying to do Zim," he said, "I'm not falling for it!" Zim waved his arms around in circles. "Silence cloud stomper! I will rule the world with an iron spork!" Dib glared more. "You'll never rule the world Zim! Now get out!" he said, gesturing with the banana. Zim ran over to him and grabbed his head. "Do you not see the elephants??? With all their various shapes and sizes!" "AAAAA!" screamed Dib, "Gaz help! He's trying to impregnate me!" Zim let go of Dib and began dancing, "I love to sing-a! About the moon-a and the June-a and the spring-a!" he sang. Then he ran over to Dib and kissed him Bugs Bunny style, and ran out the door.   
  
---------Hours and hours and hours and MORE hours of havoc and madness later, the sugar high wears off.---------   
  
Zim woke up in his base. His head hurt, and he was covered with at least seven layers of sticky substances. He couldn't remember a thing that had happened last night, but he could tell by looking around that the kitchen had exploded, GIR had exploded, someone had stapled a sumo wrestler to the ceiling, and the house had been utterly trashed. Looking out one of the windows that hadn't been broken or covered with cheese, he saw that the sun was rising, and sevral people were walking to skool. He groggily got up, walking though a pile of telephones, and picked up his disguise.   
  
He approached his desk and noticed Dib was looking at him funny. He ignored him and sat down. "Alright class," Miss Bitters said, "Be silent and stop breathing, today's lesson with be about repitition, repetitivness, redundancy..." She droned on. Zim began to drift off and gaze around the classroom. All of the students were taking out books, video games, and other various things to keep them awake. Zim noticed Brian was reading a comic book. Boredly, he examined the cover. There was something familar about that girl...   
  
Inside Zim's mind, something sugary snapped. He stood on his desk and screamed "Drain-o is yumalicious! Why won't the voices stop mommy!" He then jumped out the window and ran laughing down the street.   
  
The End   
  
-------   
  
Oh no! Zim's had a relapse! Well, it's 11:57, on a skool night, and I have to get up in about five hours. And I'm STILL sugar high, so odds are I won't get to sleep for a while. Life is gooooood:c)


End file.
